


le chasseur et sa proie

by amissie_valvert



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Javert Survives, Anal Sex, At The Barricade, Beating, Bottom Javert, Enjolras is mad, Gavroche dies, Injury, Javert's Confused Boner, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Valjean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:43:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amissie_valvert/pseuds/amissie_valvert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javert doesn't get off so easy at the barricades, stuff happens, Valjeans there, feels happen on both sides</p>
            </blockquote>





	le chasseur et sa proie

**Author's Note:**

> R and R I love comments!!!!!!!!!!!

Javert sat his knees aching against the cold cobblestones in the cafe. They left him bound in a fashion that he couldn't slouch nor sit up straight without choking himself. His hands were tied together in front of him. ValJean was by him keeping watch over him. Outside the sounds of war raged on leaving the cage in tense silence. From outside they heard one of the young schoolboys yell for there comrade Gavroche. They one that identified him Javert thought, even though he couldn't be angry or upset at him or any of the rebels for that matter. He pitied them, they were after all only young boys, delusionally fighting for a "better world".

The gunfire died down. Javert could hear some of the young men crying. Just as he thought the situation could not get anymore tense the doors to the cafe swung open with such force Javert was suprised the doors didn't come unhinged. It was the leader, Enjrolas.

"You see what you've done!" He yelled at Javert. Behind him Javert saw the young gamin still against the cobblestone. Javert looked down and away from the corpse, bile rising in his throat.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know how that's my fault". Javert instantly regretted the words. Enjrolas picked up his old police baton lying in the corner of the room and walked back over to Javert. Without another word he cut the noose securing Javert to the pillar.

"Stand Up!" Enjrolas ordered. Javert did as he bid not wanting to provoke anymore of his anger. He stood cautiously, wobbling from hours on the floor. He watched ValJean rise behind Enjrolas watching concerned. Javert also noticed a small crowd forming in the doorway. Before Javert raised himself to his full height Enjrolas raised the baton and swung utilizing all of his strength. The baton came in contact with the side of his left knee, sending Javert groaning to the floor.

"GET UP, you piece of shit!"

Without complaint Javert began to rise again. He kept his weight off his left leg using only his right to stand. After rising again Enjolras raised the cudgel again this time bringing it down on the right knee. Javert cried out failing onto the floor once more. He saw ValJean move towards him in his peripherals only to be held back by a young schoolboy. He could see the worry in all the young men's faces.

"Get up" Enjolras barked once more. Javert tried to raise himself again only to whimper in pain as his knees gave out sending him falling onto his side.

"I-" he started "I can't". Enjolras didn't like his response and kicked Javert in the stomach. Javert held back from making pitiful noises as each kick landed accurately wracking his body in pain.

Soon Enjolras got bored with simply kicking Javert like a dog. He bent over a grabbed Javert by his coat with little effort he heaved the inspector up setting his feet underneath him. As his feet came in contact with the floor he cried out again and his knees gave way. Yet to no reprieve Enjolras kept him up. He lead Javert to the back of the room were a small hook protruded from the wall were a large painting once sat. He took Javerts bound hands and hefted them onto the hook. The hook was the perfect height that Javert could not get himself off but had to keep his weight on his knees. Leaving him in unbearable pain.

Javert’s breath was coming in short gasps, he couldn't stop his trembling his whole body was shaking and he closed his eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen next.

Enjolras also wanted it to be a surprise it seemed because soon Javert felt someone place a bag over his head. He was immensely grateful for this small mercy because he could grit his teeth without showing anyone his weakness.

He felt Enjolras' hand cover his neck making him take even shorter breathes. He heard someone yell in the background but couldn't make out what they said before a sharp pain pierced his side and all coherent thought left him. He yelled mercilously. He felt every inch of the knife in his side. It took him a long while to regain his bearings. By the time he did the bag was off his head and he heard someone ordering "get Enjolras out of here". His bound hands were cut shortly after that and he fell limp to the floor. His vision soon came back to him and he could see ValJean above him with a nervous expression displayed on his face.

"Javert, C-can you hear me?", Valjean asked

Javert nodded barely moving his head. He was in excruciating pain. He felt blood washing down the side of his body. His eyelids felt heavy, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Valjean who was staring back at him with sadness in his eyes and what else? Could it be Valjean was scared for him? Soon Valjean tore his eyes from him and Javert lost focus.

“I need to apply pressure” he warned before he covered the wound with a clean rag. Javert screamed and his vision went black again.

When he awoke next he was lying in the same spot but no one else was around. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open. A pain ripped through his side, he shuddered and whimpered biting his bottom lip to keep from screaming.

“You- You’re awake!” It was Valjean of course Javert thought to himself. “By God you scared me I thought we lost you, you’ve been out for three hours”

Javert released a breath and began to sit up, immediately he felt a hand wrap around his neck and gently help him lean against a wall. He took one look at Valjean and saw tear stains around his eyes. He had been crying.

“What has happened?”, Javert asked bewildered.

“Nothing since you’ve been out, we are in a stalemate”, Valjean responded not meeting his eyes.   

“Are they going to kill me?” Javert asked he had to know.

“I hope to God they will do nothing more to you. Most of the boys were terribly upset that Enjolras lost control like he did, but some of them said you deserved it.”

“And what do you think?” Javert asked.

“No man deserves to be beaten like you were”, Valjean said with disgust in his voice, “No man”

“I do”, Javert disagreed, “I just don’t think I should have been beaten by him, If anyone at this barricade deserves to beat me it is you.” Javert meet Valjean’s eyes.

“I would never!”

“I know”, Javert interrupted, “How are my injuries anyway?”

“Your left leg is shattered directly under the knee, your other leg is bruised to the bone but nothing is out of commission, you have 3 fractured ribs and you have been stabbed so far no internal bleeding or infection and you’re awake so I say that the damage is mostly external and you should be ok.”

Javert just grunted and nodded. “Ok, why are you here then?”

“To watch you-”

“No, I cannot escape, I wasn’t even conscious, why are you truly here?” Javert asked.

“I’m - I- I’m in love with you”, the words were barely above a whisper.  

Javert was speechless for a long moment, Valjean felt that he had made a grave error admitting his feelings. What he didn’t know was the thoughts rousing in Javert’s mind ‘Does this man truly return my affections’, he had been in love with Valjean since he was mayor. It was so hard for him to arrest him the second time. When he read Valjean was dead he privately mourned for weeks until he found the man again in Paris. When he had found Valjean he was utterly relieved, there are no words for how he felt.

“I apologize”, the words snapped him back into reality.

What does this man have to be sorry for? Javert asked himself.

“Please rest”, Valjean told him and helped him back down into a lying position. Before long he passed out.

***

When he awoke next there was another uproar. It was outside but it sounded as though the schoolboys were arguing.

“He needs to be put down, low like a bitch”

“But who will do it?”

“I will”, came Valjean’s voice.

“Fine”, Enjolras said, “He is yours”

Valjean entered after the finished the discussion with a pistol in one hand and a knife in the other.

“I am to be your executioner”, he stated simply, voice purposely devoid of any emotions. Javert simply nodded at him in resignation.

“I won’t kill you here, we will leave the tavern then you shall be executed”

Valjean walked over to him and hauled him up. Javert whimpered his whole body shot with pain. Javert thought he heard Valjean mumble in apology. They walked slowly Valjean holding Javert up, while he limped with one leg.

They walked for a long while before Javert’s curiosity overrode him. “Where are we going?”

“I’m taking you back to your side”

Javert grew cold, “No... You cannot steal my honorable death, Kill me, Kill me now 24601!”

Valjean stared at him, “I could never kill you and I won’t allow one of those cruel boys to either.”

They continued to walk on until they breached the enterance to the army base.

“I will go the rest of the way on my own”, Javert said, “they will surely arrest you if you accompany me”

Valjean doubted him but did not argue, he released Javert and watched him wobble down the path. He turned and started running back to the barricade.

***

Marius was saved, Valjean couldn’t believe he succeeded in everything he wanted to accomplish tonight. He hadn’t seen Javert since he released him and was walking back to his house when he saw a figure standing on the bridge in front of him. Valjean continued walking straight towards the figure. Soon the figure fumbled onto the railing, he looked injured. Valjean soon recognized the figure to be inspector Javert. He was leaning way to far over the edge to be safe

“Oh Dear”, he mumbled starting to run forwards.

“Javert get down!”, he ordered as he neared

***

Javert stood on the bridge swaying slightly. He was so consumed in his thoughts he hadn’t heard the footsteps coming up behind him. “Javert?”, the voice sounded confused but he recognized it without having to turn to face it. Of course it would be him he thought to himself as tears began to form in his eyes. “Javert!” the voice started again, “Back away from the edge!”, Valjean’s voice sounded genuinely nervous.

Javert turned to look at him, when he saw the mixture of sadness anger and anxiety in the man’s face the tears started to fall. Valjean was shocked Javert was crying right in front of him. “Please, Javert please come off the bridge.”

“No”, he responded simply. He had to do this.

“Why?”

“Because I cannot do it, I cannot arrest you”

“I give my freedom to you Javert”

“I still can’t do it”

“Why not?”, Valjean would do anything to remove the man from the ledge.

“Because...”, his voice was quiet, “ I love you to”

Valjean could not believe his ears, his pursuer returned his feelings!

“Then please! Get off the parapet!”

Javert struggled slowly, his leg was wrapped and he could barely move it. The rest of his body ached terribly. He needn’t have worried though because Valjean helped him down. He had exerted far to much strength and could not help but deposit all his weight onto Valjean.

Valjean held him for a long while letting him rest.

“We should go home”

“I have nowhere to go, I have resigned from my post and gave a letter to my landlady telling her I no longer required boarding from her.”

Valjean felt even more sadness swell inside him, “You always have somwhere you are welcome as long as I am alive” he responded giving Javert’s temple a chaste kiss.

Javert chased his lips giving Valjean an open mouth kissed, Valjean groaned into it. He pulled away before he completely lost himself.

***

An hour of struggling through alleyways later they arrived at the Rue Plumet. Javert was in so much pain and could barely stay awake.

Valjean ushered him inside and into the master bedroom. He helped Javert change into a nightgown successfully then changed himself when the finished there separate prayers Valjean pulled back the covers to his bed

“I will sleep on the floor”, Valjean said pushing Javert into the bed.

“Don’t be ridiculous”, Javert retorted.

“I will not have you sleep on the floor!”

“Then join me in the bed, it is plenty big enough for the two of us”.

Valjean’s room was spartan just like Javert’s, but he had a very comfortable bed. The one indulgence he allowed himself after nineteen years of sleeping on a plank.

“Fine”, he gave in joining Javert in the bed. They did not touch and kept their distance from each other. Eventually both men found sleep exhausted as they were from the nights excursions.

Both men slept soundly neither of them dreamt, to exhausted for their minds to conjure any thoughts.

***

The next morning Javert woke and groaned his body sore. Valjean shifted beside him.

“Good morning”, Valjean blessed him with a smile, Javert felt his heart flutter.

“Same to you”

Before Valjean could restrain his rebelling body he grabbed hold of the Inspector’s face and kissed him. Javert mouth fell open and the kiss deepened. Javert groaned losing all self restraint. Valjean shifted pulling himself on top of the writhing Inspector. He planted himself on the other mans hips creating glorious friction.

They both moaned. There erections as evidence they were both enjoying themselves. Valjean slowly moved his hips creating a rhythm Javert was eager to join.

Thrusts became faster.

“Jean... I need you”, Javert groaned. Valjean stopped all movement and Javert growled.

“What did you call me?”

Javert still hadn’t realised what he had said, “Jean”, he blushed. Valjean smiled down at him with all the warmth of the sun.

“I like that”

Valjean kissed him again, harder this time.

“Jean”, Javert moaned as Valjean thrust at him. After that things went faster. They managed to undress each other and were now lying naked. Valjean took in the sight of the inspector's damaged body. His leg was almost completely wrapped in a bandage, his side was stitched were the knife wound was, and he was bruised and swollen everywhere else.

“I think it would be easier on your body for you to stay prone.”

Javert nodded in agreement, he didn’t want to move.

Valjean moved down his body until his face was even with Javert’s erection. Javert whimpered as Jean’s mouth enveloped his groin, moving his lips up and down. This was the most pleasure Javert had ever recieved.

After a few minutes Valjean resurfaced. He straddled Javert again. Moving into a position where he could sink down onto the Inspector.

As he began to lower himself Javert stopped him, “I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to hurt you, I’ve never done this before”.

Valjean smiled at him, “I’m afraid I don’t have much more experience, I trust you though, you won’t hurt me”

He continued to sink down until he felt the head of Javert’s prick breach his insides. Valjean moaned and Javert’s hips flexed trying to push himself all the way in. It was so tight, so deliciously fantastic.

Valjean sunk all little further as he adjusted to being filled. Eventually Javert was fully sheathed in Valjean.

Javert felt as though he couldn’t move. The heat was almost to much to handle. He realized Valjean was staring at him. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fantastic!”, he moaned as his hips instinctually rolled. His face going slack with pleasure. He whimpered again as Valjean clenched around him.

Soon enough Valjean began to ride him. Slowly at first but then Javert joined rhythm speeding up the pace. Valjean continued clenching around him and it was driving him insane.

Before he could warn Valjean he came flooding his hole.

The warmth shocked Valjean and he looked to Javert’s face now completely slack with pleasure. His eyes were closed and he looked beautiful.

Valjean rolled his hips once more upset at losing this fullness. Every thrust of Javert’s hips had been heaven for him especially when he hit that sensitive spot.

Javert rolled Valjean over and immediately went down on him. Shyness forgotten. Valjean bucked into his warmth. Javert slid his tongue over Valjean’s slit and he was gone, coming into that hot mouth. Javert dutifully swallowed all the mess.

Valjean pulled him up to be even with him and gave him another open mouth kiss. He could taste himself on Javert’s tongue.

When they finally released each other Valjean held him close.

“I love you Mon Chasseur”

“I love you to Mon Proie”   

 


End file.
